The purpose of this project was to determine the effects of behavioral disorders on language processing, speech perception and auditory processing skills in children. Two studies have been completed this year with final manuscripts in preparation. Obsessive-compulsive adolescents were examined for signs of language processing deficits and laterality on speech perception testing to determine whether deficits were suggestive of left hemisphere dysfunction as has previously been suggested. The pattern of impairments did not confirm this hypothesis. Rather, the results suggested that performance on tasks requiring complex mental operations were interfered with by intrusive thoughts or behaviors in this syndrome. Another study has been completed in adults with obsessive-compulsive disorder with a similar pattern of results. A study of the effects of attention deficit disorders in children on auditory processing and language was completed this year confirming the relationship of attention deficits with auditory processing deficits, and independence of both from language processing skills. The final stages of subject testing are being completed in a study of the effects of d-amphetamine on the auditory processing and communi-cative language skills of language delayed children with attention deficit disorder. The purpose is to determine whether stimulants can be beneficial in the treatment of language and auditory processing deficits.